


Wake Me Up

by larrystylins



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Butt Plugs, Crying, Daddy Kink, Fingerfucking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Subspace, Vibrators, sorta kinda almost?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrystylins/pseuds/larrystylins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry stretches and accidentally pushes his bare bum into Louis' crotch. Oh. That’s definitely Louis' cock. Okay that’s definitely the outline of Louis’ hard cock pressing against him. "Lou?" he whispers. Of course Louis is fast asleep.. </p><p>or Harry wakes up to Louis' morning wood pressed against his bum. Harry gets needy. Louis wakes up and punishes him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Me Up

Harry wakes up earlier than anyone ever should on a sunday morning. He stretches his long legs, reveling in the silky smoothness of his freshly shaven legs against the cool duvet. The leg shaving thing was relatively new but after watching louis marvel over his soft thighs (by covering them in love bites) he decided to keep it up.

He arches his back and accidentally pushes his bare bum into Louis' crotch.

 _Oh_.

That’s definitely Louis' cock. Okay that’s definitely the outline of Louis’ hard cock pressing against him.

"Lou?" he whispers. He gets no response so he carefully looks over his shoulder trying not to squirm against Louis. Of course he's fast asleep, Harry can't help but admire how soft and peaceful he looks when he's sleeping (even when he has raging morning wood). It's really quite adorable. Makes Harry's heart swell with love for his boy.

Suddenly Louis shifts forward pushing his cock forward so just the head slips between his crack. Harry whimpers and pulls his lip between his teeth in attempt to keep quiet. His own cock is quickly thickening at the feeling. He's amazed that Louis hasn't woken up yet. Harry can feel the heat of Lou against his hole, can't help but nudge back for some friction. He almost groans out loud at the feeling.

Almost.

He keeps at it slowly rubbing back against Louis as he's sleeping. Oh god Harry thinks. What's gone wrong with his life. He picks up speed, which only increases the chance of Louis waking up and for some reason that quickens his heartbeat, the idea of Louis waking up and finding him so desperate. The head of Louis' cock catches against Harry's rim and a moan rips out of him.

"Haz?" Louis whispers.

Harry immediately freezes and clears his throat, "Uh yeah?"

Louis opens his eyes instantly aware of his dick throbbing between Harry's arse cheeks. He can feel Harry shaking against him and he can hear his heavy breathing. "

Harry," he says sternly, "Can you tell me what's going on here love?" That firm tone of voice gives Harry shivers, sparks something deep inside of him. Before he can gather the words to answer Louis speaks again, "Would you mind telling me why my cock's in your arse? Because I can't for the life of me remember putting it there."

Harry probably would've giggled at Louis' sarcasm if he wasn’t so worked up. "I um- I put it there. Sorry I just- I woke up and I felt you and- God I couldn't help it Lou-"

"Hush," Harry stops immediately.

Louis wants to fuck him hard, he sounds so needy and beautiful but he decides he’d rather take advantage of that. They have the whole day off as well as tomorrow so why not? "You were being needy weren't you baby?" Louis shakes his head. Harry rolls his hips unable to ignore his hard cock pressing up against his belly paired with the sensation of Louis still against him.

“Harry”." he says firmly, "Answer me love. Keep still for me and use your words yeah?”

"M'sorry. Yeah I was being needy Lou." he whines.

"Try again."

"Fuck I'm sorry _daddy_ ," he clenches his core tight so he doesn't buck his hips.

As soon as Lou has him calling him daddy Harry knows he's in for a ride.

"Good," he says and adds, "Good boy," because he knows Harry loves it.

Always loves to be good for him. It's amazing, this overwhelming urge Harry has to please people. Always being polite and kind, bending over backwards trying to make everyone happy. Luckily for Louis this urged carried over to Harry’s sex life. Louis places a hand on one of Harry’s arse cheeks and pulls his cock out. Harry whines at the loss of contact.

"Harry stop whining. Don't be so needy love it's really not attractive," Louis says which is a little white lie because everything Harry does is attractive. Louis pulls his cheek back to reveal his pink hole clenching for him. Harry feels restless he’s twitching with anticipation, his arousal increasing as time goes by. Lou presses his thumb to his hole just letting it rest there and Harry swallows nervously. "Such a slut aren't you? Using me to get off while I'm sleeping. Pretty naughty of you huh?"

"So sorry daddy let me make it up to you. I can be good promise." He’s slipping away pretty quickly, he partly blames how tired he is from watching Grease late last night for the millionth time but Louis insisted. It's hard to ignore Louis Tomlinson when he promises a post movie blow job.

Harry's weak.

"Shhh I know you can baby soon enough you'll be my good boy again yeah?"

“Yeah.” He slowly edges the tip of his finger in just teasing before withdrawing, reaching over Harry's shoulder and pressing the finger to Harry's soft lips. Harry quickly pulls his finger in sucking it sloppily, running his tongue up and down it. Louis adds two more fingers, slowly thrusting his fingers into Harry's mouth. He moans around the fingers, upset when Louis takes them away. But Harry’s not complaining when he hears the familiar click of the lube cap and Louis pushes two slippery fingers into him. He clenches hard around Louis, the heat building in his belly. He starts pumping his fingers and Harry’s practically vibrating from the effort to stay still. To be good for Louis.

Soon enough he’s adding a third, then a fourth so he’s properly opening him up. Harry hopes it’s because he’s going to fuck him finally. Harry’s so hot around him it takes all of his control to pull his fingers out once Harry starts to rock back against him. He doesn’t punish him though. No he’s got better in mind. At this point Harry can’t help but whimper as he clenches on thin air. Louis wants to see his face so badly. Wants to see his pretty face crinkle up when he moans.

“Want me to fill you up don’t you?” he murmurs.

“ _Yes_ ,” Harry begs, “Daddy please. Need you.”

He feels the bed move behind him as Louis gets up and digs through the closet. His heart his hammering thinking about all of the things Louis might do to him. Soon enough he feels the bed give and Louis return and shortly after that something nudge against his hole. He sucks in a sharp breath but doesn’t move.

“Got you something to fill you up while I’m gone.”

Harry moans low and deep. He knows it’s the pink remote control vibrating plug that Louis got him for his birthday last year.

“Ready baby?” Louis asks. He keeps one of his hands on harry’s arse cheek as he pushes the tip of the plug in. Harry whines high in his throat and pushes his hips back eager to feel stretched. Louis’ cock twitches at the sight of the end of the pink plug poking out of Harry’s perky bum. Harry gasps at the full stretch of it.

“Roll over for me, let me see your pretty face.”

He rolls over, his face scrunching up when the plug moves inside him, pressing against his sweet spot. He just looks down at Louis’ cock pleadingly waiting for him to do something. Louis can’t help but stare at him, his cheeks are flushed pink, hair’s a mess, lips bitten red and puffy. Louis sighs, his boy is so damn pretty. He reaches out and strokes his cheek fondly.

“Look so pretty for me baby,” he murmurs as he traces the outline of Harry’s lips with his thumb. His tongue quickly darts out to wet the tip of it and Louis can’t help but smile at his eagerness.

“Now, you’re gonna be a good boy for me while I’m gone right?”

Harry nods quickly, “Right.”

“Not gonna touch yourself right? Don’t have to tie you up?”

Harry shivers at the thought of being tied up, completely helpless.

“No daddy m’gonna be good promise.” he says and puts his hands behind his back for good measure.

And with that Louis leaves. Harry can’t help but watch his naked bum bounce as he walks out. But who can blame him?

Harry waits for at least five minutes with the plug buried deep inside him, pressing against his prostate but still not vibrating. His stomach is swirling with arousal, restless energy coursing through his limbs. Harry knows Louis has the remote and it’s driving him crazy just waiting there, wondering when Louis will turn it on.

Meanwhile Louis is sitting in the living room, giving his cock a few strokes to relieve some of the pressure. He could come any second just thinking about Harry laying there, helpless with a hard cock and a plug up his arse. Christ and it’s only eight in the morning. He looks at the clock, it’s been approximately 8 minutes since he left Harry. So he takes the remote in his hand, can’t help but grin when he flicks it on and can hear Harry keen high all the way from the bedroom.

Harry’s body explodes, the sudden vibrations tearing through his body. His hips shoot off the bed, jerking into the air.

“Fuck!” he shouts trying so so hard not to come. He keeps whispering no no no no no under his breath trying to will himself away from orgasm. His abs are clenching uncontrollably the arousal in the pit of his belly building, his thighs are trembling.

“Louis! Please.” he cries out tears forming in his eyes. Suddenly the intensity of the vibrations slow to a dull hum. Now it’s not enough to make him come but still enough to keep him on the edge. Tears are streaming down his face he’s so overwhelmed his whole body feels hot and heavy. He squeezes his eyes shut and tries to catch his breath.

“Aww look at you. Poor baby.” Louis says trying to keep his voice steady.

Harry’s eyes shoot open.

“God daddy please look I’ve been good look I didn’t come please fuck me.” He’s still crying but Louis just stands there and admires him. His hair is sticking up in all different directions from pushing back against the pillows and his eyes are blown wide and glued to Louis’ cock. But Louis can barely think about his own cock when Harry’s is deep red and leaking precome all over his belly.

“I know you’re such a good boy you look so wrecked babe.” he says as he crawls onto the bed and straddles Harry’s chest. His cock is bobbing dangerously close to Harry’s face and he whines.

“Shhh here.” he whispers and pushes the head of his cock against Harry’s swollen lips. Louis groans at the wet heat of Harry’s mouth around him. Harry eagerly runs his tongue all over him trying to feel it all. He’s so far gone he’s so sloppy about it, spit and precome running down his chin as he bobs his head. Louis could come just from this image. Harry’s puffy lips stretched around him while he swallows him down as best as he can. He tangles his hand in Harry’s curls and tugs so Harry moans at the sharp pain. He reluctantly pulls his cock out of Harry’s mouth, clenching his jaw when he sees a line of spit connecting the head of his prick and Harry’s bottom lip.

He scootches back down to Harry’s arse to inspect the plug. He switches the vibrations off and Harrys body goes limp, sinking into the mattress with relief. “So fucking good for me Harry. So hard, haven’t come once yet.”

Harry nods at a loss for words instead just rolling his hips. Louis get’s the message and grabs Harry’s cock just gives it a tug and lets it go. Harry grunts, “Daddy please.”

“It’s okay baby. Gonna take care of you now.” He grabs the base of the plug firmly and Harry jerks his hips, spreading his legs as far as he can. He twists is around a bit before pulling it out slow so Harry can feel it drag against his rim. As soon as the plug slides out he quickly replaces it with his cock. Harry groans so deep it could be considered a growl really. But finally Louis is inside of him and it’s so so good he’s practically drooling. The solid heat of Louis inside him is nothing compared to any dildo. He craves the burn of his boy stretching him out, fucking him good, giving it to him.

“Fuck,” Harry’s voice is rough and scratchy he’s absolutely wrecked, “ _Move_.”

Louis pulls all the way out before slamming right back in. He presses his hips against Harry’s bum and leans forward to kiss him hot and messy their tongues messily sliding together. Louis continues fucking into him slow and deep with his forehead pressed against Harry. “Fuck- faster.” Harry barely whispers into Louis’ open mouth. He wraps his legs around Louis’ back pushing him deeper with his heels. Louis snaps his hips up making Harry clench hard around him.

He finally grabs Harry’s cock and starts to properly get him off. Harry can’t stop moaning, just groans _fuck_ , _daddy_ and _louis_ over and over again like a broken record. He throws his head back exposing his sweaty neck to Louis and he takes advantage of it and sucks dark bruises into his milky skin.

“Gonna come for me love?” Harry nods grunting and pushing back into Louis thrusts to meet him halfway. He strokes him quicker and Harry can feel his orgasm coming, the heat in his stomach tightening. A few tears slide down his cheeks. Louis buries his head in Harry's neck and whispers in his ear, “Such a good boy for me today. I’m so proud. C’mon baby come for daddy.”

All it takes is for Louis to lean down at bite his puffy nipple and Harry’s whole body tenses up before his orgasm rips through him, his whole body trembling from the force of it. He swears he blacked out for a second. He cries out a broken Louis and comes all over his belly, some come even splashing on his swallow tattoos. Louis moans and his hips stuttering quickly coming deep inside of Harry. He sighs and collapses on top of him. Harry whines at the feeling of Louis bare and spilling inside of him. Can feel Louis’ come drip out of him when Louis pulls out. Makes him feel so dirty he probably could get hard again if he weren’t so tired.

His heart is beating so hard he can hear it and he still hasn’t caught his breath. They just lay there for a few minutes until Harry’s come begins to dry and it gets gross. Louis pulls himself up to find a towel to wipe him down but first presses his lips to Harry’s. They kiss lazily for awhile their lips slowly dragging against each other. Both still buzzing from their highs.

“Love you.” Harry mumbles.

Louis grins, “I love you too but your comes drying and it’s really fucking gross.” Harry giggles and Louis leaves to get the towel. He decides it really isn’t all that bad to wake up early on a sunday.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!
> 
> you can find me on tumblr @ zarryistheshit


End file.
